Desperation
by khudgens91
Summary: Sam wakes up on an alien planet only to discover that she's been drugged and is being held captive. Turns out she isn't alone either, she's got her very own Ba'al clone to keep her company. When things get desperate Sam resorts to drastic measures.


Sam woke with a groan, her head throbbing painfully. Slowly she began to take stoke of her situation. She was in what appeared to be a cell. The lighting was minimal so it was impossible to tell how big the enclosure really was. A quick inventory of her body revealed nothing more than a stiff neck from the odd position she'd been laying in and a fuzzy head.

She couldn't remember how she'd gotten here. The last memory she had was of the dinner the Batosian people had been having in their honor. Such events had become fairly common in her years on SG1. Nothing about the event had seemed out of the ordinary, certainly nothing that could have resulted in her current whereabouts. The prime minister's son, Nolan, was a bit of a creeper, but that wasn't all that unusual either. She was used to the men on other worlds, and her's for that matter, watching her. It had gotten a little better now that they had another woman on the team, at least to divide their attentions. It didn't hurt that Vala was a shameless flirt, that usually drew their attention away from Sam, which she was perfectly ok with.

Nolan had seemed a little too interested though, only having eyes for her. The prime minister, an elderly man who had led their people for many years, had proposed a marriage arrangement between herself and Nolan, all in the name of peaceful treaties between their two worlds of course. Though Sam suspected it had more to do with Nolan's personal agenda than diplomatic relations. She had respectfully declined the offer. It wasn't the first one she'd received while exploring the galaxy and she doubted it would be the last.

Sam forced her cloudy mind to focus, trying to remember how she'd ended up in her current position. She was still in the dress the prime minister's daughter had loaned her, a form fitting blue gown that complimented her eyes. It was a little over the top for Sam's taste and, again, she suspect that Nolan had a say in its choosing. The silky material was cut low enough to provide a generous view of her cleavage, with an open back, as well as having a slit up the side that ran almost to her mid thigh. She had worn it as a curtesy, not wanting to offend anyone by refusing their generosity. She'd learned a long time ago to pick her battles wisely.

She groaned as she tried to sit up, her vision spinning sickeningly. When she was no longer seeing double of everything, she tried tentatively to stand up, using the bars of the cell to pull herself up right.

"Hello?" Sam called out into the dark corridor. "Is anyone there?"

Only silence greeted her.

"Cam? Vala? Teal'c? Daniel? Anyone?"

"There's no body down here, Colonel Carter," a deep rumbling voice drawled from somewhere behind her. "Except us, of course."

Sam's back went rigid, she didn't need to turn around to know who's voice that was. Of all the worlds in the galaxy, why did she have to get stuck in a cell on the same planet as him?

"Ba'al," Sam ground out, turning around slowly.

The Goa'uld stepped out of the shadows in the back of the cell, flashing her a smug grin. Sam wished she could smack that smile right off his face.

"What are you doing here, Ba'al?"

"Same as you; being held hostage against my will."

"What did you do this time?" Sam sighed, rolling her eyes.

"There was a slight...disagreement between myself and Deanda."

"The prime minister's daughter?"

"Excellent deductive skills, Colonel. I can see why they think you're so smart on your planet," Ba'al said, voice laced with sarcasm.

Letting out one final sigh, she let herself collapse back down on the floor. She wasn't feeling very good, a weird sort of ache was taking over her body.

"And by disagreement you mean?"

"After a night of what was no doubt the best sex she's ever had, she wished for me to stay on this god awful planet as her husband. I refused, of course. I mean you've seen her; good for a little fun, but not what I want to wake up to every morning."

"You are such a bastard," Sam growled.

Deanda may not have been the prettiest girl Sam had ever seen, but she was sweet and didn't deserve to be used like Ba'al's personal whore. No girl deserved to be subjected to Ba'al. The thought of him and Deanda tangled together in a sweaty mass of limbs sent a shiver down Sam's spine. She told herself it was from disgust, because she really did loath the man, but her body seemed to be reacting differently. Her skin was tingling, aching to be touched, caressed, stroked. She felt heat creeping through her body. Sam jumped to her feet, only swaying slightly, and began pacing the length of the cell, trying to shake this sudden, unexplainable, and unwanted reaction to the man she was currently stuck with.

"Are you feeling alright, Colonel Carter?" Was that concern she heard in his voice? Surely not. She was clearly imagining things.

"I'm fine," Sam snapped, hugging her arms around herself for comfort.

Her fingers brushed over a small bump on her right arm and she stopped abruptly, knowing that had not been there before. She craned her neck to get a glimpse of the offending area. There was a small puncture wound, a bead of dried blood marking its place. That's just what she needed, to be imprisoned on an alien planet, with Ba'al, and be drugged somehow.

"Did you do this?" She demanded, turning to the Goa'uld.

"No," he stated calmly.

If she was drugged, that would explain how she'd gotten down here without any memory of it. But how had they, whoever they were, managed to drug her and drag her away without her team intervening? Unless the team had been drugged too and were being held somewhere else?

Sam's mind raced through all the possible scenarios, as well as any solutions. She was finding it hard to concentrate though. Ba'al had moved closer to her, near enough for her to be able to smell whatever cologne he was wearing. Or maybe that was how he smelled naturally? God, he smelt absolutely delicious. She wondered absently if he tasted just as good. Sam stopped mid pace, had she really just been thinking about how Ba'al would taste? What the hell was wrong with her?

She was distracted by the sound of a door opening in the distance. Whipping around, Sam listened to the march of boots getting closer. Maybe it was her team coming to rescue her. She doubted it though, they wouldn't be moving at such a leisurely pace.

A group of armed men came around the corner, Nolan in their midst. Sam held back a snarl at the sight of the smug prime minister-to-be.

"Sam," Nolan sing songed cheerfully.

"Its Colonel Carter," she snapped.

"That's so impersonal," Nolan whined. "Hardly a fitting way for a husband to address his wife."

"I'm not your wife, Nolan."

At least she hoped she wasn't. She had no way of knowing how long she'd been out or what had been done to her while she was unconscious.

"Not yet, no," Nolan conceded. "But I think you'll reconsider soon."

"Not a chance in hell."

"Bring her," Nolan told the men around him.

Keys were withdrawn and the lock on the cell undone. Two of the men, rushed her, but she was ready for them. The dress restricted her movements, but she was able to get a few good hits in before they had her arms pinned behind her back. She continued to resist as they dragged her out of the cell, but it was no use.

Nolan's goons hauled her over to stand before him, keeping a tight grip on her arms to immobilize her. Sam glared at him, her chest forced forward and her breathing coming in rapid gasps. She shouldn't be this winded from such a short exertion. What the hell had they given her?

"How are you feeling, my dear," Nolan asked, running the back of his finger over her cheek.

"Fine," she snapped, flinching away from him.

Her skin burned where his finger had touched her, but she refused to let it show.

"Are you sure?" He prompted, a wicked smile curling his lips. "You look quite flushed."

She refused to answer him, hoping that if she kept silent he'd get bored and put her back in the cell. His hand grew bolder, traveling down her neck and chest, between the valley of her exposed breasts. Sam tried not to squirm, but his touch was igniting every nerve in her body. Pleasure radiated out from the trail his fingers left. He obviously knew what he was doing to her because he continued to touch her teasingly.

"Amazing isn't it? My little drug. I created it myself." Nolan said, his fingers finding her hardened nipples through the material of the dress.

She couldn't help the gasp and then the moan that escaped her throat when he pinched her nipples, tugging on them slightly. The ache she had felt earlier was back full force, her entire body pulsing with it. She could feel herself growing wetter with each stoke of Nolan's fingers. She tried to rein her body in, but her arousal was out of her control.

"I can help you with that, Sam," Nolan told her, leaning in to whisper in her ear, his hot breath fanning across her heated skin.

Sam barely held back a shiver, mentally cursing herself and the man doing this to her.

"The longer you deny it, the worse it will get. All you need to do to feel better is have sex with me. Its simple really. I promise you'll enjoy yourself."

"Go to hell," Sam snarled.

His hands gripped her head, forcing her lips to meet his in a bruising kiss. He tried to deepen the kiss, but Sam stubbornly kept her mouth closed. Nolan growled at her, his hand moving down to cup her sex through her dress, making her gasp involuntarily. Using her shock to his advantage, Nolan shoved his tongue between her now parted lips. Sam refused to return his kisses, allowing him to briefly explore her mouth before biting down hard on his tongue. Nolan yelped, pulling away from her. Before he could get too far, she head butted him as hard as she could. She heard the snap of his nose breaking seconds before he was howling in rage, blood streaming down his face.

"You bitch!" Nolan screamed at her, slapping her so hard that her head snapped around.

She smiled sweetly at him, moving her jaw to work out the pain.

"You'll pay for that," Nolan warned.

"Bite me," Sam growled.

"I think I'll leave you to let my drug take more of an effect. I'll come back in an hour. You will give me what I want, you'll see."

"My team will have found me by then."

"Your team went back through the portal hours ago."

"You're lying!"

"Put her back," Nolan ordered the men still holding her.

Sam tried to fight them off, but all she gained was what would undoubtably be hand sized bruises on her arms. They tossed her unceremoniously back into the cell, making her stumble and fall to her knees. The gate closed with a loud clank. She didn't move at first, body shivering in denied need.

"Oh, and Samantha?" Nolan's voice echoed off the walls. "Don't think that you can relieve, the problem yourself. That'll only make things worse for you. The key to the antidote is semen."

Sam waited for their foot steps to fade before moving. Crawling over to the wall, she pulled her knees up to her chest and rocked herself, trying to contain her shaking. What was she going to do? She refused to have sex with Nolan, but she couldn't be certain her team would get to her before he came back. Would she be able to fight him off again? Would she still want to?

Sam shuddered at the thought. It disgusted her, but her body was so keyed up that, if her team didn't come for her soon, she could almost justify it. Almost. She wondered briefly if he'd been lying about her not being able to solve the problem herself. It couldn't hurt to try, right?

Biting her lip, she loosened her hold on her knees, giving her more room to snake a hand down between her legs. She stroked tentatively, gasping at the exaggerated sensations. Finding her clit, she circled the bundle of nerves, applying just a small amount of pressure. Her hips bucked off the ground and she groaned, squeezing her eyes shut. A low moan from the opposite side of the cell made her snap her eyes back open. That had most definitely not come from her.

"Please, don't let me stop you," Ba'al told her, stepping out from the shadows he'd been hiding in.

Sam blushed bright red, she'd forgotten he was there. Whatever Nolan had given her was obviously effecting her ability to think clearly.

"In your dreams, Ba'al." Sam tried not to sound as flustered as she felt.

In truth, the sound of his husky lust laden voice was giving her goosebumps. She'd always found him rather attractive; for a Goa'uld, Sam had to remind herself.

Studiously trying to ignore her cellmate, Sam settled in to wait for her team to rescue her. She refused to believe that they had left without her; clinging to the hope that they would get here soon. The minutes that ticked by felt like hours. Her body grew more and more restless the more time that passed. She felt hot and her dress rubbed irritatingly against her extra sensitive skin. Glancing down at her wrist, she huff in exasperation when she realized she wasn't wearing her watch.

"Its only been fifteen minutes, Colonel Carter," Ba'al informed her, moving across the small space to sit beside her.

His arm brushed her's and Sam had to suppress a moan. There was that scent again, the one she'd been distracted by earlier. Somehow it smelt even better than it had then, making her mouth water and her body throb.

"I could help you with your problem," Ba'al whispered, leaning in to her so that his breath washed over her cheek.

Sam shivered, she couldn't help it. Ba'al moved closer, his lips brushing a spot just below her ear. Her brain, the small part that was still unaffected by the drugs Nolan had given her, screamed at her to move away from him. Unfortunately, her body was not listening to reason; instead it was leaning closer to Ba'al, stretching her neck out for his lips to explore further.

And oh did it feel incredible. He nipped and nibbled at her earlobe teasingly before moving down to suck on her pulse point. His lips ghosted up her jaw until he planted a soft kiss to the very corner of her mouth. It was pure instinct that had her turning her head just that little bit further until their lips collided.

He was cupping the back of her head, holding her to him as his tongue snaked its way inside her mouth. Sam moaned at the first swipe of his tongue against her's. He tasted so much better than she'd imagined, like cinnamon spice and some other exotic flavor she didn't even know how to describe.

In a moment of clarity, Sam realized what was happening, her mind reeling. Pushing Ba'al away, she jumped to her feet, trying to put as much distance between them as the tiny cell would allow. Running a hand through her short hair, Sam took a few deep breathes, hoping they would help clear her head a little. Her body was screaming at her for release, for Ba'al, for something.

"Samantha," Ba'al crooned, also rising to his feet.

"Don't," she warned, holding up a hand to stop him.

"I'm only offering to help you."

"Out of the kindness of your heart, right?" Sam sneered.

"Would you rather wait for Nolan to return?" He countered.

Sam groaned. Given her choices, she supposed Ba'al was the lesser of two evils. But only just barely. She couldn't believe she was even considering sex with a Goa'uld.

Sensing her uncertainty, Ba'al advanced on her, slinking forward with all the grace of a cat stalking its prey. There was something in his eyes that made her mouth go dry. She tried to take a step back, but was met with the cold metal of the cell bars against her mostly bare back. She didn't stop him as he pressed against her, leaning in until he could whisper in her ear.

"Let me help you, Samantha."

Sam shivered, hating herself for what she was about to do.

"I hate you," she groaned, flipping them around to slam him roughly against the cell bars before crushing her lips to his.

Ba'al chuckled, but was soon distracted by Sam's tongue curling against his own. His hands were on her hips and she was pressing herself against him. She wasn't surprised that he was an exceptional kisser, it was probably the thousand or so years of practice he'd had at it. Not to mention all the practice he'd had with other things in that time, a small voice whispered in the back of her mind.

His hands slipped along her hips to cup her butt, pulling her more firmly against him. Sam ground her hips against the growing bulge in his pants, smiling triumphantly to herself when it caused him to groan. When he positioned a leg between her thighs it was her turn to moan in satisfaction. His hands were becoming bolder, moving from her butt up her sides to the swell of her breasts.

It wasn't enough for her, she needed skin on skin contact. Pushing and pulling on his extravagant clothing, she tried to do away with all the layers preventing her from running her hands over his bare chest. With a laugh, he pulled away from her. She tried not to pout at the lose of contact, but her frustration melted away when she realized he was removing the clothing she had been tearing at.

The sight of his perfectly toned bronze chest made Sam's mouth water. Stepping back to him, she attacked his lips, running her hands over his chest greedily. His muscles quivered under her fingers and a thrill ran through her at the effect she had on him. It didn't seem like a fraction of the effect he was having on her though, not in her drug altered condition. She was on fire. Every nerve in her body was singing, begging for more attention.

Bunching up the material around her hips, Ba'al yanked her dress roughly over her head. She wasn't wearing a bra, having decided earlier in the evening that it simply wasn't feasible with the style of the dress, so she stood before him in nothing more than her white cotton underwear. She blushed slightly at the lack of sex appeal her practical panties presented. But that had been the exact reason she'd picked them. She had plenty of skimpy sexy lingerie at home, but she never wore those on missions. And what did it matter anyway? It was only Ba'al; it wasn't like she'd ever be doing this again. He didn't seem to mind too much though, not if the way his eyes were drinking her up was any indication.

With a small smirk she hooked her thumbs under the elastic of her panties and pulled them down her long legs until she could step out of them and throw them haphazardly somewhere behind her. The shoes she'd been wearing had been mysteriously missing when she'd woken up, so she stood before him in nothing but her dog tags.

"Let's get this over with," she said, lacing her voice with as much scorn as she could muster.

Ba'al growled low in the back of his throat before launching himself at her. The momentum of his attack sent her hurtling backwards. Her bare back slammed against the jagged rock of the furthest wall, making her grunt with the force of it. Ba'al's lips were ravishing her neck again, sucking and bitting on the flesh harshly. Sam wracked her nails down his back in retaliation, leaving angry red streaks in their wake. A particularly hard bite to her shoulder had her crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. She'd always enjoyed things a bit on the rougher side. Most of her partners had gone easy on her, not wanting to hurt her, but Ba'al wasn't holding back at all. And she loved it.

"Is that the best you can do?" She taunted, egging him on.

Grabbing a fist full of her hair, he yanked her head to the side, exposing her neck.

"Do not test me," Ba'al all but snarled against her skin.

"Or what?" Sam panted, rocking her hips against his now fully hard erection.

Sam wrapped her arms tightly around his neck before throwing her weight against him, sending them both tumbling to the floor. She heard the breath wheeze out of him as he hit the ground, her added weight only causing him to hit harder. He was stunned for a few brief moments and she used that time to grind down on his still clothe covered hardness. Just that little bit of friction felt amazing. Recovering his senses, Ba'al flipped them so that he was hovering above her.

Before she could fully process the change in position, and power, Ba'al turned his attention to her breasts. He hadn't shaved recently and the stubble on his face scratched at her sensitive skin deliciously. Her breasts were usually a favorite of most of her lovers, but never had she had anyone do what Ba'al was doing now. He was attacking her breasts with a ferocity she'd never encountered. His hands squeezed so hard she was sure there would be bruises. Peaking down, she could already she teeth marks and red welts scattered along the plump flesh. When he finally sucked a nipple into his hot mouth, Sam nearly sobbed. Maybe it was the drug making everything more heightened, but the way that he was sucking and biting at the stiff peak was driving her mad.

But it still wasn't enough. There was an insistent throbbing between her legs that, if not addressed soon, might just cause her to go insane. She was rocking her hips frantically against the front of Ba'al's trousers, trying to get her message across without being reduced to actually begging. Most men would have given in to her by now, but Ba'al apparently had incredible self control.

She was almost prepared to beg when he finally snaked a hand between them. The first touch was light, teasing. But it was enough to make Sam's back arch and her hips buck. She was so close, it wasn't going to take much to send her over the edge. Sam figured he would draw it out, continue to tease her like he'd been doing all along, but to her surprise and pleasure he didn't waste any time. He slipped two fingers into her without warning, her body tensing at the intrusion. His rhythm was fast and hard, curling his fingers upwards to hit her g-spot. When his thumb swiped across her clit, she was lost. Writhing under him, she came so hard she saw stars.

After an orgasm like that, she was usually left boneless and sated and happy. But none of those were how she felt at the moment. Instead of releasing her tension, the orgasm seemed to only intensify it. This must be what Nolan had meant when he said she would only make it worse by trying to relieve the problem herself. The key was semen, she needed a man to come inside her.

Luckily, she had a ready and willing man currently above her. Long gone were any thoughts of maintaining her pride or embarrassment over her predicament, all that mattered was sating the delirious need she felt racing through her veins. Calling on her years of combat training and practice, Sam flipped them so that she regained the upper hand.

Shimming down his legs, she yanked on his pants until she had them down and off. She didn't bother with foreplay and teasing, she was well beyond that. All she wanted was him buried inside of her. Ba'al hissed when her hand wrapped around the base of his cock, holding him steady and guiding him to her dripping wet center. She sunk down onto him roughly, both of them grunting from the force and the pleasure of it.

Bracing her hands on his chest, she began to ride him hard, not wasting anytime. Her eyes were squeezed shut in a mixture of concentrate and pleasure. He was bigger than anything she'd taken in quite awhile. Not the largest she'd ever had, but big enough to stretch and fill her deliciously. Finding the angle that sent shards of pleasure snaking up her spine, she increased her pace until she was rising up and slamming down on him so hard that his hips were pounding into the dirt floor. Her thighs burned, but she ignored the slight discomfort.

Ba'al struggled under her, trying to get back on top, but Sam wouldn't allow it. Pulling her hand back, she brought it down hard across his face, glaring down at him.

"Be still," she hissed.

His eyes flashed and then suddenly he was back on top, having handled her as if she weighed nothing at all. He was smiling ruthlessly down at her.

"You should not have done that," he told her in that deep reverberated tone the Goa'uld were known for.

Roughly he flipped her onto her stomach and lifted her hips so that her ass was in the air. She tried to push up on her elbows, but a hand at the base of her neck shoved her back down. She was about to protest, give him some kind of scathing retort, but then he slammed into her so hard that she cried out.

He was absolutely merciless as he pounded into her. Her vision swam from the intensity of it. She probably wouldn't be able to walk properly for days. But nothing had ever felt so good. The friction, the angle, the depth, all of it made her head spin. The hand on her neck twisted into her hair to yank her head up and back, changing the angle just enough that he sank even deeper into her and she thought she might cry from the pleasure of it all.

He was man-handling her, something that she would never let any other man get away with. But a part of her loved it, reveled in it. There was no sweet affectionate making love between them. No, this was animalistic, brutal, pure fucking.

She felt him tighten within her and for a brief second she feared he would finish before her. But her fears were banished as, with one last hard thrust, she came violently. She screamed so loud that she was sure everyone on the planet could hear her.

She thought she heard someone far away calling her name, but she couldn't be sure. Everything was fuzzy, her world narrowing to the clench and release of her muscles as Ba'al continued to pound into her.

Again, Sam thought she could hear voices calling to her somewhere in the distance. They sounded familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she knew them from.

Ba'al was still thrusting and she felt the warmth of his come exploding inside of her as he used her body to find his own release. The raging desire inside of her was finally gone. She had reached a whole new level beyond bonelessness; her entire body felt like her favorite dessert, jello. Her limbs were heavy and she couldn't seem to get them to move. As Ba'al slipped out of her, Sam's brain registered a new sound breaking through the haze surrounded her. The realization that it was gun fire she was hearing hit just before she lost consciousness.

* * *

"Hey Sam, wait up!" Daniel called, running down the hall.

They'd just finished the debriefing and Sam had been trying to escape without having to talk to anyone. All she wanted to do was go home and soak in a bubble bath with a glass of wine. She was tired, her body ached, and she was a little grumpy.

"I already told you, I don't want to talk about it," Sam said when Daniel had caught up to her.

"I know, but Sam...we found you-"

"Don't," she cut him off harshly.

"But-"

"No buts, Daniel. I'm not talking about it. I told you, the rest of the team, and Dr. Lam that I am perfectly fine. I don't need to go see the shrink. I appreciate none of you putting it in your official reports, I really do, but that's the end of it. Please, just let it go."

The official reports stated that while attending the banquet Nolan launched a coup in which his father, Zander, had been killed and she had been taken hostage. SG1 had executed a successful retrieval mission and returned through the gate without any injuries. There was no mention of the Ba'al clone they had killed or what he and Sam had been doing when SG1 found them. Sam had passed out after it was all over, just as her team had come storming in. They'd cleaned her up as best they could and dressed her in a spare set of Daniel's BDU's before taking her back through the gate.

She had made them all, including Dr. Lam, promise not to say anything to General Landry. Carolyn hadn't been able to find anything wrong with her, aside from the smattering of bruises, cuts, and teeth marks covering the majority of her body. But they were all easily hidden by her clothing and would fade in a few days. So, with a bit of reluctance and alot of encouragement to pay a visit to the base's psychiatrist, she'd had no choice but to let Sam go.

"We're worried about you, that's all," Daniel was saying, pulling Sam out of her train of thought and back into the conversation.

"And I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. I just want to go home, take a nice bath, drink some wine, and go to bed."

"Ok," he sighed reluctantly. "But I'm here if you need to talk."

"Thanks, Daniel."

She gave him a soft smile and a small hug before continuing on her way to the surface. They'd probably all keep a close eye on her for a few days, but it would eventually blow over. Anther mission, another crisis, something would come along that would take their attention away from her. There was no judgement, there was never any judgement, they had all been caught in too many compromising situations to not have each other's backs.

But maybe she should be judged for this one, she mused as she walked to her car. Sure, it could be argued that she did what she had to do to survive, because she stood by the belief that had she not had sex with Ba'al she would have gone insane. But her team had been minutes away, if she had just held off a little while longer perhaps they could have gotten her back through the gate in time for Carolyn to cook up some kind of antidote? It was too late to know for sure, but a small part of her felt guilty for what she'd done.

It wasn't the act itself, she reasoned as she eased her aching body into her car, sitting down gingerly on her tender bits. No, the real dilemma was that she had enjoyed having sex with Ba'al and, given the chance, she'd do it again.


End file.
